


Przeszłość we własnej osobie

by Andzia267



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Confessions, Dark Past, Detroit Evolution, Domestic, Elijah Kamski Being an Asshole, Established Relationship, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Past Drug Use, Past Relationship(s), Self-Reflection, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Gavin przestał myśleć o przeszłości odkąd był z nim Nines. Przynajmniej dopóki przeszłość nie przyszła do niego.
Relationships: Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed, Elijah Kamski/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Przeszłość we własnej osobie

**Author's Note:**

> Dzieje się po filmie Detroit Evolution

Gavin mógł przespać całą noc pierwszy raz od dawna dzięki Ninesowi, ale to nie oznaczało, że był w stanie funkcjonować rano.  
Im więcej spał tym bardziej zmęczony się czuł.  
Był w agonicznym stanie pomiędzy snem a rzeczywistością. Jego głowa opadała z dłoni, którą starał się podpierać, a zamykające się wbrew sprzeciwom oczy piekły. Nie wiedział czy bardziej gdy były otwarte czy zamknięte.  
Na szczęście Nines postawił przed nim kawę. Uśmiechał się w ten dumny sposób. Gavin nadal nie dowierzał, że wytrzymywał z nim i na dodatek czerpał z tego przyjemność.  
Wypił pół kawy jednym łykiem. Parzyła jak cholera, ale miał to gdzieś.  
Przypisałby dzwonek do drzwi swojemu stanowi otumanienia, gdyby LED Ninesa nie zmienił koloru na żółty.  
-Kto to kurwa jest?-krzyknął wystarczająco głośno, żeby ktokolwiek to był usłyszał i zrezygnował.  
Nines przeskanował drzwi. LED zmienił kolor na czerwony, a potem z powrotem na żółty. Gavin rozbudził się wystarczająco, żeby spanikować.  
-To mój...-spojrzał na Gavina, który uniósł brwi-ojciec?  
-Co ty pieprzysz?-odłożył kawę wystarczająco mocno, żeby huk zagęścił atmosferę  
-Nic. Już o tym rozmawialiśmy-LED znowu stał się czerwony  
-Nie o to mi chodziło puszeczko. Nie rozumiem tylko dlaczego miałbyś mieć ojca.-zawstydził się, ale nie chciał tego pokazać. Spanikowany reagował złością.  
Nines spojrzał mu w oczy i patrzył aż Gavin nie zrozumiał a dzwonek ponownie zadzwonił.  
-O kurwa.-wyszeptał zupełnie rozbudzony.  
-Znasz go?  
Gavin zaśmiał się, ale nie było w tym żadnych pozytywnych emocji.  
-Sześcioletni ja. Przedszkole. Przypierdoliłem mu a on oddał. I voila.-pokazał swój nos a z nim najbardziej zwracającą uwagę bliznę na ciele.  
-Pamięta cię?  
-Później o tym pogadamy.-wstał-Nawet nie próbuj mnie skanować.-dodał poważnie i podszedł do drzwi.  
Człowiek znany na całym świecie dobijał się do jego mieszkania. Czekał nawet parę minut. Cholera jasna.  
Założył łańcuch na drzwi. Staromodny. Wstawił go, żeby być „alternatywką” wtedy wydawało mu się to śmieszne. Potem odkrył, że kocha być dramatycznym i spławiać ludzi bez wpuszczania do domu i kolejnych blizn.  
Otworzył w końcu. Kamski uśmiechnął się tak, jakby był jakimś pieprzonym androidem i zrobił mu właśnie skan.  
-Spieprzaj-powiedział Gavin przez zęby  
-Jest u ciebie?-nadal się uśmiechał. Poprawił swoją nieprzyzwoicie drogą bluzę. Gucci czy inne gówno.  
-Nie wiem o kim mówisz.  
-Ada u mnie była. Miała kopię jego wspomnień. Mogę go... uzupełnić.  
-Jest kompletny chuju.  
-Niefortunny dobór słów.-oparł się o drzwi napinając łańcuch na nich.  
-Czego chcesz? Znudziło się jak już nie ma się androidów do pieprzenia kiedy chcesz? Mają własny mózg i cię nie chcą, co?-założył ręce  
-Boisz się, że nie będzie tak dobry jak ja.-zignorował pytanie  
-Dobry?-Gavin zaczął się śmiać i pokazując środkowy palec zamknął drzwi.  
Kurwa.  
-Gavin?-zawołał Nines wychodząc z kuchni-Dlaczego tu przyszedł?  
-Nie przejmuj się. Jest chujem, który wszędzie się pakuje.  
-Skąd go znasz?  
Gavin odetchnął i zacisnął pięści. Nie powiedziałby mu, gdyby jego LED nie był wyraźnie czerwony. Chyba łatwiej było to po prostu wytłumaczyć. Odkąd prawie go stracił nie chciał się kłócić. Zwłaszcza o Kamskiego.  
-Wiesz dlaczego go pobiłem? Wyglądał prawie jak ja. Zwróciłem na niego uwagę. Był mną, ale ładniejszym i mądrzejszym. Z bez problemową rodziną. Kimś, kim nie mogłem być. Gdy stałem się starszy, zacząłem odkrywać siebie. Jesteś androidem. Rozumiesz jak to jest kiedy całe życie żyłeś nie rozumiejąc pewnych rzeczy, a nagle wszystko stało się jasne. Nowe pragnienia wzięły górę. Naćpałem się. Poszliśmy do łóżka. Było fajnie, powtarzaliśmy to. Nie zabezpieczaliśmy się i te sprawy.-zatrząsł się a jego oczy patrzyły wszędzie tylko nie na rozmówcę-Potem on stał się sławny i bez słowa zostawił mnie.  
W momencie w którym skończył od razu żałował. Spanikowałby, palnął coś i żałował jeszcze bardziej, gdyby Nines nie złapał go niepewnie za rękę.  
-Brakuje ci tego? Wolałbyś gdybym miał...  
-Nie.-wszedł mu w słowo-Dajesz mi wszystko czegokolwiek chciałem. Jesteś przy mnie bo z jakiegoś powodu chcesz. A nie dlatego, że jestem żałosny i możesz wyżyć się na mnie bo wezmę wszystko. Cholera nienawidziłem tego jaki brutalny był. Ale był, więc grzecznie znosiłem to jak wcale mnie nie szanował. Cieszyłem się nawet. Nie znałem niczego innego. Myślałem, że mnie kocha, bo chce mnie pieprzyć.-kiedy skończył trząsł się bardziej. Poczuł się lżej, gdy wygarnął to co zatruwało go tyle lat.  
Wiedział, że Nines nie będzie go obwiniać. Ale dziwne uczucie pozostało.  
-Hej, przynajmniej mogę powiedzieć, że pieprzyłem się ze starym mojego chłopaka.-zażartował próbując rozluźnić atmosferę.-Kto jeszcze miał taką okazję?-dodał pogarszając sytuację  
Nines przytulił go.  
-Odkryłeś coś przede mną. Pozwól, że zrobię to samo.-powiedział i uśmiechnął nieśmiało.  
Gavin kiwnął głową zaniepokojony.  
Nines zamknął oczy. Jego skóra zmieniała się na biało. Gavin widział go z wyłączoną skórą, wtedy w szpitalu. Ale głowa to była nowość.  
Włosy zniknęły. Zachował swoje rysy, ale był inny. Gavin nigdy wcześniej nie myślał o tym, że jego chłopak jest androidem tak jak wtedy.  
Niepewnie wyciągnął rękę i pogładził jego policzek.  
Kamski naprawdę nie wiedział o czym mówił. To było wiele bardziej intymne niż seks.

**Author's Note:**

> Nie myślałam, że znowu wciągnę się w Detroit
> 
> Jeśli kogoś to obchodzi zrobiłam cracka do detroit evolution  
> https://youtu.be/vPuvRuO3F7k


End file.
